Abstract The purpose of this proposal is to provide the basis for a national effort to support, train, and mentor junior neurosurgical faculty members at appropriate institutions nationwide. This application describes the details of all key aspects or the mechanism for recruiting applicants and the developing them into surgeon-scientists through a Neurosurgeon Research Career Development Program (NRCDP). The proposal also addresses topics such as the rationale for the program, the relevant history of the PI and Institution and the need for the NRCDP. The proposal addresses the mechanism that will be use to develop and promote a network of established faculty and the rationale for selection of a National Advisory Committee (NAC). It also details a plan for negotiation and coordination with participating institutions, departments and Chairpersons. There is a well-designed plan for recruitment of the best applicants, under-represented minorities, and a detailed plan for the selection of scholar-applicants based on their potential for success, the track record of their mentor, and the support of their Chairpersons. There is also a plan for monitoring the scholars via bi-annual progress reports and site visits. In addition, there is a plan for an annual two-day retreat that includes applicant interviews, talks and lectures, and an advisory board meeting for review of the scholar applicants. The Principal Investigator and the Institution are optimally positioned to administer this award. The PI is the Neurosurgical residency program director at the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), has three R01 funded projects, and has assembled a highly accomplished and diverse advisory committee. The department has a strong track record of producing neurosurgeons that become accomplished independent surgeon-scientists. The PI has served on numerous NIH study sections, and will chair the advisory committee, but will not vote on individual applications. This will ensure that proposals are evaluated fairly and competently. The PI, department and institution have the necessary infrastructure, experience, and motivation to successfully and fairly administer this award on a nation-wide basis to generate a core of skilled, competent, and innovative neurosurgeon-scientists that will become the backbone for the next generation of neurosurgical discovery and treatment.